


【授权翻译】夜空中最亮的船邀请您加入Zoom会议！

by Alasinnutshell



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 再过几个星期，埃尔隆德就要启程去维林诺了，但他最近有点没着没落的。好在，他的老爸们愿意排除万难来帮他。（请看原文，原文比我好笑八百多万倍吧，妙不可言。）
Relationships: Celeborn & Elrond Peredhel, Círdan | Nowë & Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Elrond Peredhel & Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond Peredhel & Oropher, Elrond Peredhel & Thranduil, Eärendil & Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	【授权翻译】夜空中最亮的船邀请您加入Zoom会议！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shinystarship Has Invited You To Join A Zoom Conference!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795665) by [JazTheBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/pseuds/JazTheBard). 



_第三纪元末叶，某不知名海滩上：_

魔戒大战平息几年以后，梅格洛尔突然听到自己的便携式真知晶球响了。

挺怪的。除了几年前萨鲁曼给他发了一条索伦大军的征兵广告，后来刚铎宰相那边偶尔打错号码以外，他这玩意就没有过任何动静。他还把萨鲁曼号码举报拉黑了。

但这回不一样。

“ **夜空中最亮的船邀请您加入视频会议！** ”它大张旗鼓地弹出一行加粗文字。梅格洛尔抱着试一试的心态点下了接受按钮。

然后发现他对着屏幕上一大堆人面面相觑，有死人也有活人。

“ **沙** **_** **滩** **_** **魅** **_** **影加入群聊！** ”所有人的视频框上都跳出一条通知。

其中包括梅斯罗斯（用户名：红红火火），看样子是在曼督斯神殿里，和芬巩合用一台真知晶球，吉尔-加拉德（野生的爱仁尼安出现了）也在差不多的地方。其他还有格洛芬德尔（金毛老舅）和凯勒博恩（咋改名啊），埃雅仁迪尔（就是邀请梅格洛尔那个，名字叫夜空中最亮的船）和欧络因（基袍甘道夫）。他还看到了瑟兰迪尔（一闪一闪_亮精精），以及唯一一个拥有正经名字的奇尔丹（奇尔丹-造船师）。

“雷吼啊！”格洛芬德尔兴高采烈地招呼道，好像跟死人视频是什么日常操作，他也不知道自己这声招呼能吓死其他人。

梅格洛尔还没来得及消化这些，埃雅仁迪尔就开始说话了。

“欢迎各位！我知道你们都在想，我开这个会的用意——”

格洛芬德尔打断道，“我们不都知道了吗？”

奇尔丹点点头：“就看这个时机和参会的人，显而易见了。”

梅格洛尔并不觉得。

埃雅仁迪尔翻个白眼，“让我先说完，谢谢了。总之，我的宝贝儿子埃尔隆德过几周就要启程前往阿门洲了，他最近不太好过。作为他的老爹们以及代理父亲角色的人，我们要统一战线帮他渡过这关。”

会议里的大多数人都点头同意，虽然或多或少有点不太情愿互相合作。梅格洛尔还在震惊之中，一方面是因为看到了自己死去的家人，另一方面也因为刚被埃尔隆德的亲爹亲口承认是他儿子的养父。

“等会，我才不是他爹！”瑟兰迪尔大声疾呼。

埃雅仁迪尔一脸困惑，“可是你是个男的，比他大，还跟他说话超过了五分钟。按照惯例，你可以算他爹了。”

“我俩差不了几岁！他就是个弟弟。你如果非要给他找个爹，就把我爸欧瑞费尔叫来。”

“也行。”埃雅仁迪尔说。

“那什么，我感觉我算是他叔叔，之类的。”欧络因接茬。

“ **欧瑞费尔大王加入群聊！** ”屏幕上显示。

“感谢乌欧牟，总算有人的名字没那么羞耻了。”奇尔丹小声说。

欧瑞费尔出现在镜头里，戴着墨镜举着酒杯，像是在什么树林里。他冲镜头挥挥手。

瑟兰迪尔还在念叨，“……而且埃尔隆德有时候还帮我看孩子。”

“莱戈拉斯不是都上千岁了吗？”欧瑞费尔问，“怎么我孙子还得让人看着？”

群聊里所有认识或者见过莱戈拉斯的人都坚定地点点头。“非常需要。”梅格洛尔说。

“你又知道了？”格洛芬德尔问，“有一说一，我还以为你早就死了，结果你还见过莱戈拉斯？”

“不算认识。他在洛汗那会我刚好也在。另外，”他看向瑟兰迪尔，“他已经跟一位矮人结婚了，人挺好的，到时候他带回家了你可别发火。”

凯勒博恩开口问，“啊，他和吉姆利结婚了？他俩肯定能相亲相爱。我认识他们的时候，他俩刚刚化敌为友，倒是可爱的一对。”

“我给主持的婚礼。”欧络因说。

“我们回到正题吧。”奇尔丹求求了。

“等，正题是什么来着？”欧瑞费尔回他。

“帮助我们共同的儿子埃尔隆德，”埃雅仁迪尔说，“我知道你们有些人已经死了，但我应该能说服内牟，到时候把你们放出来接埃尔隆德的船。要是你们里面还有谁心理治疗没做完，赶紧去。奇尔丹会跟他一起出发，然后格洛芬德尔和凯勒博恩还得在中土多呆一会，收个尾，是吧？”

格洛芬德尔说，“没错！我们要留在这里确保他儿子和山姆·詹吉最后西渡。”

埃雅仁迪尔点头，“很好，可不能让他再失去他们了。瑟兰迪尔？”

“我还有个树林子要管，还在战后重建。我会保持联络的，别担心。如果我的子民决定西渡，我也会一起走，但我不可能抛下他们不管。”

“他们估计会走，”梅格洛尔说，“我听说莱戈拉斯挺受民众爱戴，而且战争期间他突然感到了海洋的召唤。他们会追随他的。”

所有人都抖了抖。他们并非每个人都感受过海洋的召唤，但他们都见识过它的厉害。

“你又是怎么知道的，你在现场？”欧瑞费尔满脸不信。

梅格洛尔翻个白眼，“在就怪了。 _人人_ 都知道佩拉基尔的海鸥脾气可暴了。往黑门进军的时候我听人说的。海鸥可太吓人了。”

“吓的就是你呀！”屏幕外有个声音说。没一会，埃尔汶出现在埃雅仁迪尔的镜头里，“帅哥们好！”

“好啊埃尔汶。”他们纷纷回答。

“很高兴看到你们都在帮我儿子，但这并不代表我就不生你们几个的气了。”梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔立刻换上愧疚的表情，“包括你，吉尔-加拉德，少在那里得意了！你居然让我家儿子们 _上战场_ ？”

吉尔-加拉德笑容逐渐消失，“呃，那个，我不是找理由啊，那是他们自己要求的。而且他们那会都成年了。”

“你说 _什么_ ？”梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔异口同声。梅斯罗斯接着说，“爱仁尼安，虽然我们在这里应该学着原谅和宽恕，但你居然敢让我家孩子拼命，我就是揍了你，内牟也会理解的。你搞毛啊？”

“不好意思打断一下，芬巩怎么也在？他都没见过埃尔隆德。”欧瑞费尔满脸写着看热闹不嫌事大。其他爸爸们因为话题转换，战火暂歇。

芬巩回答，“梅斯罗斯和我结婚了，现在我是他后养父。”

欧瑞费尔举杯道，“恭喜恭喜。”

不知道什么时候，奇尔丹走到了镜头外面。其他与会者听见几声闷响，好像有人正在拿脑袋磕木头。

奇尔丹回来了。“接下来怎么说？”他问。

埃雅仁迪尔清清嗓子，“欧瑞费尔已经重塑了形体，一会我把他加进消息群里，我会在群里发送埃尔隆德的预计到达时间。我们决不能让他独自面对维林诺。我在排一张表格，确保不管什么时候都至少有我们其中一个人照应他。米斯兰迪尔，我知道你很忙，”他盯着欧络因，“特别是忙着照顾霍比特人，还要给维拉汇报工作，所以我就先不安排你轮班了，等你日程敲定了再说。我们刚说过了死人和不走的那部分。奇尔丹和米斯兰迪尔跟他一起西渡，那就只剩下梅格洛尔了，你打算什么时候走？”

等，啊？

“等，啊？”梅格洛尔说。

“我说，你打算什么时候西渡？你要是离灰港不远能赶得上的话，可以跟他一起走。船上还有座吗？”

奇尔丹说，“应该还有，我们这次没带太多人。而且其中一个是霍比特人，霍比特人都挺小的。”

“不，不，不是，等会，”梅格洛尔努力跟上节奏，“我还以为我是不允许回去的。有新政策了？”

所有人看向视频里的欧络因。一阵沉默。芬巩代为发言：“搞毛啊，兄弟？你没跟他说啊？”

“是这样，首先，别瞪我，这本来是蓝袍们的任务。但是他们赶着去哈拉德，就把锅甩给我了。外加我又找不到他，这兔崽子可太能躲了。所以我只好给他托了个梦。”欧络因陈述道。

梅格洛尔模模糊糊地记起好像是有这么个梦。“那个梦里只有海，远远地闪着光！这里面意思可多了去了，哪一个都不像是在说‘你可以回去了’！”

欧瑞费尔发出同情的声音，“认了吧，米斯兰迪尔，你的象征手法太谜了。”

“那你能赶上船吗？”埃雅仁迪尔问。他的语气听上去非常希望得到一个肯定的答案，梅格洛尔当前的脑容量暂时无法理解这种期待。

“呃，能。”他还是那么能言善辩。

“好极了，我们这边完工就给你发消息，”奇尔丹说，“对了，你知道霍比特人是什么吧？不用我再解释了吧？”

“实际上我去过夏尔好几回了，好地方。”梅格洛尔说，与此同时其他所有没见过霍比特人的爸爸们都期待奇尔丹能多说几句，但是奇尔丹表示拒绝。

“行，就这么定了！”埃雅仁迪尔红光满面，“记好了，我们相聚在这里，是为了帮助我们的儿子，或者兄弟，或者外甥，请大家自行代入，因为他需要我们。搁置争议，放下旧怨，如有矛盾，自行解决，看在瓦尔妲的面子上， _别在埃尔隆德面前打起来_ 。”

大家纷纷点头。

梅斯罗斯开麦，“幸好他还没来。爱仁尼安，趁着我还没跟内牟说你干的那些破事，赶紧爬。”

吉尔-加拉德慌慌张张地关了晶球。

“ **野生的爱仁尼安出现了离开群聊！** ”

“野生的爱仁尼安逃走了。”格洛芬德尔此言一出，其他爸爸们开始哼唧。

“不好笑了。你每次都要说这句，别说了。”瑟兰迪尔求求了。

“其实我觉得，每次都挺好笑的。”欧络因说。

大家纷纷退出。

“各位回头见，”梅格洛尔说，“我明天就上路。”

他关闭真知晶球。

嗯。虽然一切都出乎意料，但之后有的是时间消化，眼下他得赶紧启程前往北方，跟他的儿子会合。

* * *

  
  


_几周以后：_

埃尔隆德叹了口气。

想到要离开中土，告别孩子们，特别是阿尔玟，连即将与凯勒布理安的重逢都抵不过这种难过。格洛芬德尔和凯勒博恩向他保证会带着他的儿子们西渡，哪怕是拽也要拽回阿门洲。

这次与他和霍比特人同行的米斯兰迪尔告诉他，在蒙福之地有许多人在热切地期盼他。“特别是你家长。”巫师说。

埃尔隆德挑眉，“你说哪位？”

米斯兰迪尔大笑：“只有你想不到，没有见不到！内部消息，吉尔-加拉德刚被重新塑形，欧瑞费尔早些时候也复活了。他们说爱你哦。”

埃尔隆德惊了，不只是因为听到了重塑形体。“欧瑞费尔肯定没说这句，”他可太了解这位代理父亲的性格了。

“哎呀，被你看穿了！他叫你帮他打听他孙子的事，还让你帮忙办几件有关莱戈拉斯的秘密任务，但爱在不言中嘛。”

埃尔隆德微微一笑，这听起来才像他。

米斯兰迪尔继续说，“更别说你亲爹亲妈了。就我所知，他俩为了让吉尔-加拉德赶上去港口接你，可是出了大力气。”

说句实话，埃尔隆德想到要见埃雅仁迪尔和埃尔汶就紧张。他知道他们一直默默注视着自己以及埃尔洛斯的血脉，念兹在兹却也爱莫能助。他们曾在努曼诺尔短暂地见过一面，多亏那地方在中间，让他们钻了禁令的空子。还有日食期间（那会维拉们都在忙着分开阿瑞恩和提里安，无暇顾及其他），鸟类送来的只言片语，让他知道他们爱他，并希望终有团聚之时。但要说在即将长居的地方正式见面，那就是另一回事了。

有人觉得埃尔隆德会责怪他们抛弃自己和埃尔洛斯，双子自己曾经也这么想过。但在努曼诺尔见面时，父母开口第一句话就是道歉。他们解释说以为双子已经死去，直到抵达阿门洲，被禁止返回中土之后，才发现并非如此。

他们跟埃尔洛斯相处的时间更长，毕竟条件所限，另外埃尔洛斯也比较记仇，好在最后还是释怀了。

所以其实埃尔隆德没什么好慌的，但他就是紧张。

再想到那永远无法实现的团聚，还有点伤感。

梅斯罗斯早就死了，目前看来依然如此；因此埃尔隆德抵达的时候，他不会在。他从来没能找到过梅格洛尔，更别提说服他西渡了，尽管埃尔隆德肯定他还活在某处。跟他一起搜寻的米斯兰迪尔，也言尽于此。反正梅格洛尔估计也不允许西渡，只是埃尔隆德希望至少能好好道个别。

他跟自己的旅伴说了自己的想法，对方满怀同情地拍拍他的肩膀。

“你就等着瞧好吧，”米斯兰迪尔说，“最近可是出了不少闻所未闻的大事，而且后劲挺足。霍比特人都和我们一起去维林诺了，再见你老爸们一面能比这还不靠谱吗？”

“我看未必。”埃尔隆德回答。他们翻过灰港前的最后一座山，大海在他们面前徐徐铺开。

米斯兰迪尔掏出真知晶球，“等等啊，我给奇尔丹发个短信，告诉他我们快到了。”他边说边发。

不久之后，这个由精灵、霍比特人和一个迈雅组成的小分队就到了码头，奇尔丹和加拉德瑞尔已经在此等候。埃尔隆德拥抱了一下奇尔丹表示问候，霍比特人开始依依惜别。

埃尔隆德跟加拉德瑞尔和船上诸位打了招呼，又跟格洛芬德尔、凯勒博恩和儿子们道了别。

趁着凯勒博恩和加拉德瑞尔抱着说小话的时候，奇尔丹把他拉到一边，“有个人你见了会很高兴的。”他说。

船上的人群分开，埃尔隆德看到了那张他本以为无缘再见的面孔。

“爸？”他迟疑地出声。

梅格洛尔扬起嘴角，“埃尔隆德，又见面了。”他张开双臂。

埃尔隆德扑进他怀里。

一连串的眼泪、安慰和曲折离奇的解释之后，埃尔隆德擦干泪水，从分离已久的养父怀里挣脱开来，“等一下，”他突然意识到，“米斯兰迪尔，你早就知道！”

被质问的巫师毫无愧色，“说了让你瞧好啊。”

“就你离谱，”埃尔隆德说，“你学学说人话吧！对了爸，你怎么知道我今天来？”

“你爹埃雅仁迪尔给我打了视频电话，他把你所有的老爸们都拉了个群，安排得明明白白；他还让梅斯罗斯重塑了形体。”

“还有芬巩。”米斯兰迪尔说，“他声称是你的后养父，所以也在群里，而且不肯闭麦。”

“我们还有个共享日历，”梅格洛尔补充，“免得打乱各自陪你的时间。”

“ _还有_ 别的吗？！”

群聊成员们顿了顿，努力回想。

已经告完别退到岸边的凯勒博恩大喊：“吉尔-加拉德现在可不受待见了，他的群管理也被撸了。”

“哦对，”米斯兰迪尔说，“梅斯罗斯打了他一顿，埃尔汶还在气他带你和埃尔洛斯去打仗。我都截图保存了。”

“幸好我没在群里乱说话。”梅格洛尔自言自语。

“打扰一下？”一个新的声音说道。众人转过身去，发现比尔博和弗罗多两脸好奇地看着哭唧唧的精灵们。

埃尔隆德从他拥抱父亲的长椅上站起身，“比尔博和弗罗多·巴金斯，这是我父亲，梅格洛尔。”

霍比特人都听过这个名字。比尔博惊讶地眨眨眼。随后两人心照不宣地达成一致，这时候还问东问西就显得很不礼貌了，再说埃尔隆德愿意叫谁老爸，跟他们有什么关系。

从大家开哭就悄悄离开的奇尔丹再次出现，“都到齐了吧？差不多出发了。”

众人点头。

梅格洛尔站起身问，“有人想唱K吗？”


End file.
